


I Spy

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get a little of his own back...in small ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the E/0 Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the Week: Check-in.

It was routine, being vigilant while appearing ordinary. They had perfected the art of studious invisibility, noting threats, entrances and exits with an air of innocent vapidity. Check-ins went like clockwork, although Dean still insisted they follow certain…conventions.

Safe in the room, Sam sprawled across his bed, ignoring Dean's glare.

"All set, Moneypenny?" Dean prompted.

"This is ridiculous."

"You wanna be Agent 99?"

Sam capitulated, wincing at the thought of speaking into his shoe.

He sat up. "All clear, Double-O-7." Check-in complete, he flopped back, Dean's gleeful, though annoying, smile a comfort.

_Take that, Leviathans! Can't keep the Winchesters down._

X X X

_A/N For those of you who enjoy humorous, angsty, and meaty stories, check out my Buffy/Supernatural crossover, "The Hardest Thing is Living" -_ _http://archiveofourown.org/works/658695/chapters/1200936._


End file.
